Kingdom Hearts: if
by DrProfessorStealYoGirl
Summary: I'm sure you all know the story of Kingdom Hearts by now. A boy named Sora gets the Keyblade and fights creatures known as Heartless before it becomes a confusing spiral of time travel and shenanigans. But what if it were different. What if the story of Kingdom Hearts didn't follow Sora's journey. What if it followed... Kairi? This is Kingdom Hearts: if...


She was born in Radiant Garden. She lived there for four years of her life, just her and her grandmother, who often told her stories of light and darkness. Despite hearing the stories repeatedly, however, she didn't know that they were true. She didn't know the power of the darkness, and she certainly didn't know that the darkness would soon come after her.

She kept running. She ran, flowers in hand, and didn't look back. She didn't need to. She knew what was chasing her. It was the darkness, just like in her grandmother's stories. As she ran, someone appeared between her and the shadows behind her. A woman, tall and beautiful, with blue hair. As she stopped running, the woman held her arm out, and a weapon appeared in her hand. It was a strange weapon, resembling a mix between a key and a sword, but she was too afraid to care. Instinctively, she reached out and touched the weapon, but the woman didn't notice. The woman simply stood, protecting the girl. Suddenly, another person appeared. Wait, not a person. A mouse wielding another weapon similar to the woman's. The girl stood shocked and let go of her protector's weapon, and the woman charged forward, attacking the dark creatures in tandem with the mouse, allowing the girl to continue running. As she ran, the path behind her shattered, and the world became dark. Suddenly, she fell, as the shattering ground had caught up to her, and she landed on a large painted glass mural of a princess.

When she stood up, flowers still in hand, she was suddenly a whole decade older. Her red hair was still short, but now she wore a white tank top and purple shorts. Her piercing blue eyes looked around, and she heard a voice in her head. "So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" Slowly, the girl began walking, before reaching the center of the mural. As she did, three small pillars appeared in different parts of the mural. Different objects appeared in each one. One had a shield, one had a wand, and the final had a sword. The voice spoke again. "Power sleeps inside you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."

Not really knowing what to do, the girl walked toward the pillar in front of her, the one with the sword, and picked the weapon up. The voice once again spoke. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" The girl, still unsure, nodded, causing the pillar and sword to disappear. "Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" The girl looked at the two remaining pillars, trying to figure out what to choose, so she went to the wand. "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" The girl nodded, and the remaining pillars and weapons vanished.

Then, the mural shattered, causing the girl to fall again, leading to another mural of a different princess. As she landed, the sword reappeared in her hand. "You've gained the power to fight," the voice said, before a small, dark creature appeared before the girl. "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong," the voice continued as more small creatures appeared. The girl entered a battle stance, though she didn't really know how to use a sword, and ran forward. As one of the creatures jumped toward her, she blocked it with her sword and knocked it back, before hitting it with the blade. She continued attacking it until it vanished into the ground, leaving the other creatures alive. She quickly vanquished them as well, causing them all to vanish into the ground. One, however, managed to survive and try to get behind her. "Behind you!" the voice shouted, causing the girl to swing her sword in a circular motion, knocking the creature back. Suddenly, the entire mural was covered in darkness, and the girl was slowly sucked in, as if it were quicksand, until she was completely submerged.

She did not die though, as she found herself on yet another mural, gasping for air. She stood back up and saw a door in front of her. As she got closer, she noticed that it was transparent. When she tried to open the door, it would not budge. While she stood there, trying to figure out how to open the door, she noticed a light shining behind her, and turned to find a chest sitting behind her. She decided to open the chest, and within it she found a key. As she picked up the key, she noticed that the door was no longer transparent, and she used the key to open the door. As the door opened, a bright light shone out of it, blinding the girl for a short time. She stepped through the door and found herself on a ship, with three people on it. One was a tall, tan male holding a ball, one was a boy around her age, and one was a girl around her age.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet," the voice said, slightly confusing the girl, as she used the door to get here in the first place. "First, tell me more about yourself," the voice said, and the girl nodded, before walking to the boy her age. "So, what are you afraid of?" the boy asked, and the girl thought for a moment, before saying "Being indecisive." "Is that really so scary?" the boy responded, before she walked to the tall young man. "What do you want outta life?" he asked, and she responded "To see rare sights." The young man smiled. "To see rare sights, huh?" he said, before the girl went to, who else, but the other girl. "What's most important to you?" she asked, and the girl responded "friendship." The other girl said "Is friendship such a big deal?" only for it to fall on deaf ears. The three other people disappeared, leaving the girl alone on the ship as the voice spoke again. "You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights. You want friendship." The voice paused for a moment, before continuing. "Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." "Sounds good," the girl said, and the voice continued speaking. "The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." A bright light suddenly covered the ship, before the girl appeared on another mural.

As the girl walked around the mural, more small creatures appeared, and the sword reappeared in the girl's hand, leading her to fighting them off. As she defeated the creatures, a glowing circle appeared before her, and she walked over to it. As she stood above it, a light shone, creating stairs to another mural in the distance. The girl walked up the stairs and onto the next mural, only to see that the stairs vanished behind her. As she went to the center of the final mural, the voice spoke again. "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." As the voice said this, thee girl turned and looked down at her own shadow, which began to grow and rise out of the ground. The girl stumbled backwards as her shadow began transforming in front of her. "But don't be afraid," the voice said, as the shadow became a large black creature with beady yellow eyes and large flowing dreadlocks. The girl tried to run away, only to be stopped by the edge of the mural. She turned back and summoned the sword into her hand as the creature rose up. Many of the smaller creatures appeared, but the girl dispatched them easily. She hacked at the large creatures legs, knocking it off balance before she could jump up and hit it across the head. As she and the monster fought, it shot blasts of darkness, and attempted to punch the ground, only for her to run up its arm and continue hitting it. After a while, her sword disappeared, and the creature attempted to hit her again, only for her to jump back. She found herself sinking into darkness when the voice, this time distant and echoed, spoke again. "-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." As she sunk deeper, the voice became more distant and echoes. "So don't forget..." As darkness covered her completely, the voice spoke, this time close as it had been earlier. "You will be the one who will open the door..."

Then she woke up.


End file.
